


Каникулы

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Пять слов [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Значение слова дается в соответствии с принятым в каноне.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> Значение слова дается в соответствии с принятым в каноне.

_Imzadi [имзади] (бетазоидский) — возлюбленный, слово часто используется для выражения ласки._

  
  
Весна на Бетазеде наступила в этому году раньше, чем обычно, и сады вокруг столицы ударились в буйство красок как раз к приезду Деанны и Уилла. Это были совсем короткие каникулы, от силы десять дней, которые они оба давно собирались потратить друг на друга, вдали от галактических баталий и искусственной гравитации.  
  
— Ты уверена, что твоей матери нет на планете? — Райкер запустил маленький камушек в пруд, берег которого начинался почти у его ног, и посмотрел на Деанну, устроившуюся у него на коленях — она нежилась в теплых лучах весеннего солнца.  
  
— Поверь мне, это точно, — она прищурила один глаз. — Я бы не пережила очередную попытку мамы поженить нас прямо тут на Бетазеде.  
Уилл улыбнулся и сделал глубокий вдох: от естественного не кондиционированного воздуха кружилась голова, а от ароматов, витавших вокруг, настроение было какое-то чересчур романтичное.  
  
Как назло, не менее сладкие мысли Деанны, словно мед, плавно перетекали к Уиллу, обволакивая. Он хотел купаться в них — так тепло и приятно это было. Напоминало переливание из одной чаши в другую — в основном, только ощущением пластичности и мягкости мыслей.  
  
Разве можно было пожелать большего: находиться рядом с любимым человеком в райской красоты месте, нежиться в лучах солнца, вдыхать аромат цветов и плавиться в тепле чужих, но таких близких мыслей?  
  
_«Imzadi»_ , — шепотом проносилось в их сознаниях — и тут же тонуло под пучиной нежности и любви...  
  
— Как вы думаете, мистер Хомн, маленькая семейная церемония с самыми близкими друзьями и родственниками — ну, скажем, на сто пятьдесят персон, — может заинтересовать мою дочь и коммандера Райкера? — Луаксана Трой и ее слуга мистер Хомн стояли в двухстах метрах от места, где отдыхали Уилл и Деанна, спрятавшись за высоким кустом, так, чтобы их не было видно.  
  
Мистер Хомн ничего не ответил, лишь молча пожал плечами.  
  
— Да, вы правы, — задумавшись сказала Луаксана. — Надо спросить у нее.  
  
Трой шагнула из куста и с возгласом «Доченька!» пошла в сторону Деанны.


End file.
